


Celebrating Father's Day

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [12]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Celebrating Mother's Day. The Xanatoses and Manhattan Clan have a special dinner to celebrate Father's Day.Note: This was published on 6-21-20 and is completed.Celebrating Father's day cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Celebrating-Father-s-day-cover-846208837
Series: A Year in Holidays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	Celebrating Father's Day

Chapter 1

Father's Day 2020

The Xanatoses ate their dinner. It was steak with boiled small potatoes and salad. They talked about their day. It was Sunday so they didn't have work. Alex had played video games for a bit before he helped his father with a project. Then he had a lesson with Puck. Fox spent the morning with her husband then she did her own thing for the afternoon. Owen and Xanatos had done some things around the house then Alex had hung out with them. They finished dinner. Then everyone cleared the table of dirty dishes.

"It's present time!" Fox announced. She and Owen left.

"I wonder what I got this year." Xanatos mused. He looked at Alex. "I don't suppose you'll tell me?"

Alex wagged his tail and smiled at him. They sat quietly. Alex's excitement contrasted with his father's patience demeanor. Xanatos smiled back at his son and waited for them to return.

"We're back." Fox carried in the gifts.

She set it down in front of Xanatos. There were two bags and a box. Alex had made his father a card too. The card was white with blue text and boarder and silver decorations. He wrote "Dear Dad, Happy Father's Day. I hope you like your present. Thank you for everything. I love you. -Alex."

Xanatos opened the closest bag. It was from Fox. It was snacks and candy. There were chocolates, nuts, and some junk food. He opened the box next. It was a bag of coffee beans. The last present was from Alex. Xanatos took the tissue paper and grabbed the present. It was a board game. He read the back. It was strategy game. Alex thought they could play that together.

"Thank you all for the presents." Xanatos told them.

"I love you." Alex hugged him.

"I love you too." He patted his back.

"Let go of your father and let's get the gargoyles for dessert." Fox said.

"Ok." Alex nodded.

Fox kissed Xanatos before they left. They found the gargoyles in the kitchen. Elisa was there too; she had celebrated with her family earlier in day. The clan chose fried chicken and macaroni for dinner. Alex snagged a wing. Fox shook her head. They waited while Goliath and the others read their cards. They had a few gifts from their mates and rookery children.

Goliath got everyone's attention. "Thank you for all for the gifts. We appreciate them."

Tachi hugged him. "I appreciate you too."

The adults chuckled at that. Artus and Nashville hugged Goliath too before petting Bronx. He was happy to get attention. Brooklyn noticed Fox and Alex. Angela smiled at them.

"Is it dessert time already?" He asked.

"Yup." Alex nodded.

The clan started heading out the door. Lexington, Hudson and Broadway all thanked him for the cards as they passed. They went back to the dining room. Xanatos had put his presents somewhere off to the side. Owen had gotten the desserts. The cake was German chocolate. They also had vanilla ice cream to go with it. The second dessert was baklava. Hudson started to regale a tale from his past. Everyone settled in and enjoyed their desserts.


End file.
